


Promise

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen, Revenge, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-20
Updated: 2007-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She kept her promise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Fifteen Minutes Of Flame.
> 
> In the ep Danielle promised to shoot the bomber in the balls, and so of course I had to get her to keep and make good on her promise. She did ask for Jack’s gun at the end of the ep after the guy was caught, so I say she shot him.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Danielle clicked the safety off as she calmly stood in front of John Walker. Her gun was aimed at his groin.

“Shame no one will see this,” Danielle menaced.

“These guys will.”

“Yeah and?”

“I’ll claim brutality,” John threatened.

Danielle pulled the trigger twice in quick succession. “FUCK YOU!” she snarled.

“Bitch,” John whimpered as blood and urine quickly covered his pants.

Danielle smiled triumphantly. “Just keeping my promise,” she said as she handed Jack’s gun back to him.

Ray turned and watched Danielle as she made her way towards Jack’s car, noticing as she wiped tears away with the back of her hand.


End file.
